Poems Of Life
by Tomboy 601
Summary: 1 poem for each character. Some characters are from Season Zero. Finished.
1. Gomen Nasai

Author's Note: This fanfic is poetry. Each chapter is about a different  
character. See if you can guess which character it is!

I don't want him here

I should kick him out

He owns me, he says

He will go through with it, I fear

Eeek! Eeek! He's coming hayai!

Somebody help me; I can't do this alone

I move out of his way and let out a moan

"What did you do?" He demands. "Gomen Nasai!" I say "Gomen Nasai."

When he says that he'll do something

He always goes through

Why do you think my sister's not here?

He took her; he slayed her, I could do not a thing

I know how my mother feels

She must of felt this way with him

She took my sister with her to a happy place

While I remained here with, so dim

What can I say?

Nothing so fast

If I make a mistake, he punishes me

'Gomen Nasai.' I say 'Gomen Nasai.

Author's Note: Honors in the next chapter to anyone who correctly guesses who this character is. Hint: This character appears in season zero, but was cut out almost entirely from all the other seasons.

Dictionary: For those of you who don't speak Japanese, I will translate the words for you.

Hayai- Fast

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry


	2. I'm Not Who I Used To Be

Author's Note: Honors to Manga Button Girl for correctly guessing the last chapter's  
character. Who was it? Joey! The last chapter's character was Joey and  
his dad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They pushed me out

Of their group

I am nobody now

I'm no longer up and about

The second girl

After the friendship preacher

They forgot all about me

I used to flutter their hearts and twirl

Watashi no longer answer

To my old nickname

I shut myself up

Inside I feel used and hurt

They turned against me

Even the preacher and the lovebird

I thought that he loved me

But he was part of Yuugitachi

Nobody wants me

Nobody needs me

Well I don't need them!

I don't need Yuugitachi.

Author's Note: There was another girl in Yu-Gi-Oh besides Tea. First  
person to guess gets honors in the next chapter! Hint: She appears in  
Season Zero.

Oh and Manga Button Girl, You're the best! 


	3. How long has it been?

Author's Note: Nobody got the last chapter right. ":(" I guess nobody has seen the subbed version of Season Zero on YouTube. The character in the last chapter was Miho Nosaka. Oh well. Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Doko is this?

How long have I slept?

The walls are white

A hospital perhaps?

It must be a hospital

As a nurse comes in

Asking me if I'm okay

Why does she ask? We're not kin.

Nii-san isn't here

He promised to visit.

He is probably enduring

Father's drunken steps and not shedding a tear

What's wrong with Father?

Why can't he see?

What he's doing to my brother

He's already done to me?

I'm the youngest in the family

And a girl to boot.

Father got his son

And mother got her daughter- I'm just me!

How much longer

Must I stay here

Living the long cold nights

Without my Nii-san

Author's Note: A girl with a brother. This one's really easy. I forgot  
to translate the Japanese words to English in the last chapter, so I'll do  
it here.

Watashi- I

Nii-san- Big brother

Doko- Where

Yuugitachi- Basically means Yuugi's group. Tachi means group.


	4. I'm nothing now

Author's Note: Honors go to Penny3 for correctly guessing the last chapter's character. It was Serenity! Special thanks to

Manga Button Girl: You were my first reviewer for this story! Thanks!

Penny3: I'll try to wait long enough for someone to correctly guess the character. I respect my reviewers and take yours as constructive criticism. I'll wait longer, okay?

Kin-Pwns-U-1023: I haven't seen you review before in the Yu-Gi-Oh department. Are you new? Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nothing but the boy

With the weird hair

Nope, I'm just nothing

No one really cares.

My so-called friends

Consist of only three

Unless you decide to count

Ryou and me.

We used to be friends

All five of us

I see now

That nothing will come out of a fuss

The preacher

The airhead

The tri-color haired genius

The whitenette

The ribbon girl

The antenna head

That's what we were

All of us there

Now I'm nothing

And I'm wasting away

Author's Note: Who knows which character this is? If you do, please click  
on the little "go" button.


	5. If he comes back

Author's Note: Congratulations, HostileSacrifice! You got it right! The last chapter's  
character was Yami.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Even though I know he's not here

I still try not to anger him

It feels necessary now

As though he's still near

He's swift as a tora

When it's out hunting

With eyes like a taka

When it spies someone new in its territory.

I don't want to bring him back.

He'll only cause misery and pain

He'll hurt all my friends

And betray me again

We share a lot in common

Nothing is secret

From ourselves or each other?

He says it's the latter

I didn't know he existed

So when he first came out

It surprised me like heck!

I tried to stop him and he resisted

He won't come back, I hope

After all, he's pure evil

All I can do is mope

He acts very medieval

I'm safe now

He won't come back

At least that's what I say

When I try to convince how he might

Author's Note: Who is this supposed to be? At first, I was going to make  
it Ryou the first paragraph everyone! but I changed my mind! Who else  
could it be?  
Please tell me by clicking the little button that says "go" and sending a  
message on a one-way trip to my inbox.

Pretty please? 

Taka-Hawk

Tora-Tiger


	6. Why Can't They See?

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm writing six stories right now, and I had to put one on a long hold until I had more time. Unfortunately, Poems of Life was the one put on hold. Don't expect fast updates for this one, okay?

Okay, here's the results of the last chapter and credits to the reviewers.

Penny3 and Tenshi no Shizuka...you're right! It was Marik! Malik. Whatever you want to call him. For this story, Malik is the yami, okay? And the answer was Marik. Wow, he's a confusing character. Oh well, you win.

Journey maker and Whispers of Doubt...Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm going through a rough time with all the stories I have to get done, and reviews motivate me.

Thanks, everyone who reviewed!

Moving on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, you'd see Ryou way more then you do.

Run away and don't look back

If they find me, they'll attack.

Watch them burn, watch them die

Whatever I do, I can't cry

A flare of anger, a twist of fate

Revenge is on my mind

Kill them all, show them my pain

How cruel it must be, to die by the rain

A flash of light, I'm gone

I've failed in my attempt

I will kill them all, no matter how long it takes

I will adapt by taking a new pawn

Mizu to hi

That's all it was

That's all it'll be

More light, I'm back

I'll try again

I fail again

I'm gone again, this time for good

Like Mizu to Hi.

Like fire to water

I don't exist

I wasn't here

And yet, they have not seen

Not now, not ever

I'm gone, but now I know

I was never meant to be

Author's Note: This should be easy to figure out. Really easy.

Here are the translations:

Mizu: Water

Hi: Fire [I'm not sure about this one.

To[Toh and


	7. To be with you

Author's Note: I'm in a poetry mood right now, so you get another chapter of Poems Of Life.

Credits go to Journey Maker and Whispers of Doubt for reviewing! Journey Maker, you win a virtual prize for getting the character right! "Gives virtual prize" Whispers of Doubt, you didn't guess the character right, but you still reviewed so a virtual prize for you, too. "Gives virtual prize"

The last chapter's character was Bakura. The Yami. I call the good one Ryou. Okay?

Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Why did I do this?

You might ask

He was my only true tomodaichi

My only friend

The others, they claim

That they still like me

But I see them move

Away from me and all that I'll be

Why did I do this?

My family asks

I did it to be with him, my tomodaichi, my lover

I did it because I promised to never be with another

Why did I do this?

My so-called friends ask

I did it to get away

From them and the evil that stays

But no more will they haunt me

My conscience is cleared, my past revealed

Why don't they look at me and all that I'll be?

Why did I do this?

The doctors ask

I did it to be with my love

Is that so hard to understand?

Is that too much to comprehend?

I have a right to be with my love

And soon I'll join him, way up above

My vision is clouding

I feel myself fading

The world is darkened by eternal night

But then, it is lightened by a very bright light.

I step through the light

I see the gates

One signature later

Is an eternity

I'm near my lover now, I must go find him!

I can't see him

Is he not here?

Did I go through all that

Was it all blasphemy?

Then, I spot him

I cry out in joy

My lover runs up to me

His eyes shining with light

Why did you do it?

My lover asks

To be with you

My lover hears me and hugs me tight

For in a world where we were not accepted

We can stay here and love forever

Author's Note: This one might be hard to guess. I'll give you a hint. Both lovers are hikaris.

Review and I'll reply!


	8. Why does This Happen

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've updated this. The last chapter's character was Yuugi talking to Ryou. Heartshipping is one of my favorite pairings, so I had to slip it in somewhere. Thanks to Silenced Tears and Journey Maker for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

When I'm alone

I can see

All of the scars

He's given to me.

I must obey

Without a word

Or pay dearly

In my turn

When I am asleep

He traces his work

He says he is sorry

But it's all just murk

He's evil and vile

Cold and cruel

Dirty and mean

He makes me eat gruel

When he finally calms down

He sees what he's done

He says he is sorry

But that it was fun

When I am tired

I think of how

He changed so fast

I don't know how

When I am awake

I sit in fear

As my father approaches me

Saying "come here!"

I listen to him

And hope for the best

While wondering why

This is my test

When I am through

With the torturous punishment

I cry very silently

I feel so spent

I hear him leave

To return again

And I wonder

Why does this happen?


	9. Anger And Hate

Author's Note: The last chapter's character was Ryou. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hate and Anger

That's all I know

Love and happiness

I'll never know

I'll never know what

it's like to have friends

I scared them away

Why does this happen?

Hate and anger is all that I know

What is love?

I wanted to learn

But then I was banished

What defines evil?

I ask myself

What defines good?

I wonder to myself

All alone

In this impenetrable darkness

I can't escape

Why am I here?

I am insane

I don't know why

I am evil

Or am i good?

There are a lot of things

I'll never know

Living is one of them

I can't even die

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you can guess who this is.


	10. One Drink

Author's Note: Congratulations Pharoahess016! It was Malik! Virtual prizes to to everyone who reviewed. Since this is the last chapter, I'll tell you who it is now. The person speaking in this chapter is Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It was just one drink

Nothing too bad

But that one drink

Made me sad

I could have been a writer

I could have succeeded

But that one drink

Left me lonely and unneeded

I went to a party

With some friends I didn't know

It's just one drink, they said

It's just one drink

After the party

I drove myself home

I didn't see it coming

I should have known

I said I'd be careful

I said I'd be fine

But that one drink

Seemed to change my mind

The doctors came

They saw what I did

They turned to my parents

"Your son was drunk."

Now as I lie

In this cold, endless earth

I think of the mistake I made

With just one drink.

Author's Note: This is a message about drinking and driving. DON'T DO IT! See what happened to poor Tristan?

The story is finished. That's it. it makes me kind of sad...

R&R


End file.
